Forever Now
by LaydiiPlayette
Summary: I wrote your name in the sky,rnbut the wind blew it away.rnI wrote your name in the sand,rnbut the waves washed it away.rnI wrote your name in my heart,rnand forever it will stay.rnDino WhitmanOC


Forever Now

By

LaydiiPlayette

CH. 1

Now: San Francisco, California

A girl stands in the hallways of Lowell high school. She has black brown hair, with dark red highlights. Today was her last day of school at this high school. Tonight she will fly to Seattle, not because one of her parents got a great new job, in fact it is for the exact opposite reason. 2 years ago, her heart was broken by her first love, and last night it was broken again, by her parents, when they died in a car crash. Now her sister and she must move to another state, to live with their godmother, and 2nd uncle. Today is not a day of academics, it's a day of sympathy and goodbyes. One goodbye that would not be painful would be the goodbye to her Ex-Boyfriend, Spencer. She had loved him, and he cheated on her. She knew it was over, and was hopeful to find new love in Seattle.

Yesterday: Seattle, Washington

Jackie Bradford woke up to hear her mother on the phone, in a distressed conversation. She walked down to see what was going on, as her mother hung up the phone.

"Jackie, your father's cousin and wife have both died in a car crash," Mrs. Bradford said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, mom, that's horrible," Jackie replied, truly sincerely.

"Well, their daughters are my godchildren, so we have a duty to bring them into our household."

"Of course," Jackie said.

Earlier Today: Seattle, Washington

"Jackie, be sure to get home today to welcome the Kimura's." Mrs. Bradford called.

"Yeah Mom," Jackie replied.

The day went by fast, lit, chemistry, math, soccer practice all passed by quickly, as Jackie awaited the arrival of her 2nd cousins.

"Hey Jackie, wanna go to the mall after school?" Sue Miller asked.

"I can't, my cousin's are going to move in with us, so I have to be there to welcome them," Jackie said.

"Why are they coming to live with you?" Sue asked.

"Their parents died in a car crash a couple days ago," Jackie said.

"Oh, that's horrible," Sue said.

"I know isn't it," Jackie said, closing her locker.

"How old are they?" Sue asked.

"I think one is our age, and one is 2 years younger," Jackie said.

"Cool, could I come to welcome them today, maybe they can eat with us," Sue said cheerfully.

"Okay!"

On the Plane

Lauren Jeong sat next to her sister, Tiffany. They were on their flight to Seattle. Throughout the whole trip, neither had talked for more than 30 minutes. Now Lauren listened to her iPod, thinking of how life would be after this. She was not really paying attention to the lyric until the chorus came up. When it did, she thought of how it described her sister and her own love lives in the past month. Upon hearing it, she rewound the song, and listened to it, in its entirety.

Love Goes On by Natalise

_And on and on and on and on  
and on and on and on and on  
and love goes on and on and on  
and life goes on and on and on_

When I was with you I was  
always happy and I  
Drempt of promises you made to me  
Now I see you holding hands  
with another girl and I  
I cannot understand why you  
Would ever leave our love behind

Love can set you free, sometimes its meant to be  
and love goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on  
Love can make you blind, sometimes its so unkind  
but life goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on

And on and on and on and on  
and on and on and on and on  
and love goes on and on and on   
and life goes on and on and on

Maybe we're not meant to be  
together now I see  
Never be the one I love...forever  
It was not okay for you  
to be untrue and lie to me  
Dont think that you'll get another chance  
Cuz you've already lost the key 

Love can set you free, sometimes its meant to be  
and love goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on  
Love can make you blind, sometimes its so unkind  
but life goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on

And on and on and on and on  
and on and on and on and on  
and love goes on and on and on  
and life goes on and on and on

And on and on and on and on  
and on and on and on and on  
and love goes on and on and on  
and life goes on and on and on

Love can set you free, sometimes its meant to be  
and love goes on  
Love can make you blind, sometimes its so unkind  
but life goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on

And on and on and on and on  
and on and on and on and on  
and love goes on and on and on  
and life goes on and on and on


End file.
